1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyors. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in a power driven conveyor which moves steel plates and which is provided with a power operated vertically moving stop plate to be placed in the path of the slabs for restraining them against further movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is particularly useful in rolling mills or other steel making operations wherein power operated conveyors are utilized to distribute the slabs or plate metal products to various portions of the mill. One of the most frequently used assemblies in the prior art consists of a slab stop comprising a plurality of spaced plates which may have suitable rubber pad sections interspersed between the plates and which as an assembly, move upwardly into a block position restraining further travel of the slabs. This type of arrangement also may include some form of cushion between rigid guide assemblies which are positioned on opposite sides of the stop plate to thereby effect a cushioning action. The types of cushions used wherein the plates are interspersed with rubber cushions, or where the entire plate structure is also cushioned by means of vertical support guide plates, is that effective cushioning action has not been successfully produced, and it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved construction which will solve the problems of the prior art. In the present arrangement the novel positioning of spherical elastomeric members on opposite sides of a vertically moving stop plate create an effective stop and provides for effective cushioning means not found in prior art structures.